moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Awards and Honors Act
The Stormwind Awards and Honors Act is a passed legislative piece that created the Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee to oversee all matters within the Kingdom of Stormwind relating to the creation, processing, and issuing of military and civilian decorations, medals, and honours. It was debated June 27, 628 K.C. and was voted on the 6th July with a 12-0 vote in favour. Stormwind Awards and Honors Act of 628 K.C. An Act to install a formal Committee body to process and issue Awards and Honors under the Grand Alliance Awards and Honors system. Author(s) Master Sergeant Jean Luxford, CL, CSC Sponsor(s) Flonz Steelbarrow, Count of Aurumsmark Bay BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal and Spiritual, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— Article 1: Adoption of the Grand Alliance Awards and Honors system # The Kingdom of Stormwind shall adopt the proposed Grand Alliance Awards and Honors system as attached in the appendix. # The House on Nobles shall be endowed with the ability to present all awards under the Grand Alliance and Kingdom of Stormwind awards and honours brackets on behalf of His Majesty the King. Article 2: Creation of the Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee # A governing body to supervise, process, and issue awards will be formed under the Kingdom of Stormwind and shall be known as the ‘Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee”. # The Committee shall be lead by a mixture of Stormwind Military officials and members of the House of Nobles totalling 7 members. The divide shall be equal of 3 military officials and 3 members of the nobility with a Chairman of either qualification as the 7th member. # Prospective nobility nominees for membership in the Committee must send in a letter of intent and be voted in the Committee by the House of Nobles as a semi-permanent member. # Prospective military nominees for membership in the Committee must send in a letter of intent to the Ministry of War and present a letter of recommendation from a noble. They are voted in by the House of Nobles as a semi-permanent member. # The Chairman is voted within the Committee upon the appointment of all seven members. # Members may be removed by a vote within the House of Nobles or by a dismissal issued from the Ministry of War. # A quarterly Awards and Honors ceremony shall be attended by the Committee and House of Nobles to award all senior decorations to recipients on behalf of the House of Wrynn. # Military Awards and Honors are nominated via military dispatch reports listing all potential recipients, the desired medal, and the action citation. Dispatches are sent directly to the Committee for internal voting. # Nominations for civilians to receive Awards or Honors must send in a letter of nomination to the Committee with a full citation. Article 3: Ratification of the Order of the Lion # The Order of the Lion will be transferred into the jurisdiction of the House of Nobles and its Awards and Honors Committee on behalf of His Majesty the King. # The House of Nobles shall be endowed with the ability to present upgrades to the classes of Knight, Knight-Lieutenant, Knight-Captain, and Knight-Commander. # The criteria for the Order of the Lion shall be classed as, “meritorious service and national achievement to the Kingdom of Stormwind in military or civilian operations”. Article 4: Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Awards and Honors Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Amendments # Article 2, Section 2 shall be amended to include a minimum three-year military service to be eligible for nominating membership within the committee. Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Law Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Military Category:Military Awards Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project